


The Wedding

by beatlechicksteph



Series: Stark-Granger Family [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Tony and Hermione finally tie the knot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tony Stark
Series: Stark-Granger Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413823
Comments: 8
Kudos: 184
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> For my Marvelously Magical Bingo Square: I2: Family

Tony stood on the altar of the makeshift chapel The Avengers had cobbled together in the recreation room of the tower. 

When they had found out Tony and Hermione were going to get married during the trip, they had insisted they make a big deal out of it. Even though they had never met Hermione before, Tony was one of the unofficial leaders of the group, and they wanted to make his wedding pretty special. 

The group had immediately understood why Tony had left New York, quasi-retired, and moved to Tennessee to be with Hermione and the kids. Natasha immediately took Hermione and Rose to a local boutique so they could wear something nice for the wedding, and Happy had taken the time to go out and pick up tuxes for Tony and Hugo. 

Steve, who had finally figured out the Internet, sat down and got himself Internet ordained. He insisted that he be the one to perform the ceremony. 

Tony wasn’t going to tell him no. 

As soon as they had arrived at the Tower two days ago, he and Hermione had signed all the papers to get married and finalize the adoption. All the forms have been signed, and his lawyer was going to file them all as soon as the ceremony was complete. 

The room filled with music. He wasn’t exactly sure who had picked the music. The past couple days had been a whirlwind of sightseeing and wedding plans. He was pretty sure everyone in Avengers tower had done some planning at some point, and he was just there to show up. 

First down the aisle was Rhodey. Tony was informed he would need someone to stand up with him, so it really was a no brainer to have Rhodey be the one. He was his best friend after all. After Hermione that is. 

Next down the aisle was Harry. The person Hermione picked to stand up with her. He had floo’d in for the day, more than happy to stand up with his sister. 

Next came Hugo, carrying the rings on a little pillow. Hugo wore an enormous grin on his face as he made his way to the front. Tony returned his smile. 

Following Hugo came Rose, wearing a beautiful pink gown and a floral wreath on her head as she tossed flower petals down the makeshift aisle. She too wore a huge grin that Tony returned. 

Finally, the small crowd, consisting of the rest of the Avengers, and Harry’s family, stood and he watched Hermione enter his line of sight. 

It felt as if time stood still as he watched the love of his life make her way down the aisle. He never pictured himself as the type of man to cry watching his bride make her way toward him during his wedding, but it turns out that he totally is that type of man. 

When she finally reached the front and they joined hands, he really didn’t pay too close attention to what Cap was saying. He knew he should. This was his wedding after all. But all he could do was stare at Hermione and think how lucky he was. 

Luck wouldn’t normally be what he would call an attack on his home, completely destroying it, but that attack caused him to take off randomly in his suit, which caused him to crash land in Hermione’s backyard. 

That one attack led to him gaining something that he longed for most in his life: a family. 

He repeated after Steve and put a ring on Hermione’s finger, all the while feeling like the luckiest man alive. 

As agreed upon, they had a little ceremony where he “officially” became Hugo and Rose’s father. There wasn’t a dry eye in the house. He was pretty sure he even saw Fury brush a tear or two off his cheek. 

Soon, Steve was telling them to kiss, and pronouncing them husband and wife, and they were making their way down the aisle with the kids. 

Later, during the reception, he received many congratulations from his teammates, and he enjoyed playing catch up on all the missions and adventures they had gone on in the past year. However, Tony found himself not missing it at all. He didn’t miss the danger or the excitement. He did however find himself longing for the quietness of their home. Of sitting in front of the fire reading with the kids. Of tucking them into bed at night with kisses to their forehead. 

He was happy to be semi-retired. He was more than happy to give up the Iron Man mantle. He just wanted to go home to Tennessee with his wife and kids and be normal. 

He wanted to be with his family.


End file.
